<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Paris by shnakee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297846">Stolen Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee'>shnakee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《纵横四海》开头的衍生物<br/>狗血闹剧，有崽出没，有美女姐姐拉郎百合情<br/>黑了好多人和球队</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>巴黎是个无趣的城市。</p><p>它具有一切大城市的通病：聒噪、轻浮、纸醉金迷、堵车和抢劫。世人长久以来鼓吹和赞美的，本质上也无非是都市人无聊的自我消遣，架在空虚的躯壳之上的情感，挥发在玫瑰的浓香里的浅薄的爱。</p><p>罗伊斯对和法国人艳遇不感兴趣。普鲁士人嘛，总归对法兰西的那一套不太来电，要深究起来，反倒是他，总把那些生性浪漫的家伙们迷得神魂颠倒。</p><p>做朋友的话另当别论。</p><p> </p><p>不喜欢归不喜欢。无论如何，罗伊斯本人比那些属于城市的华丽形容词都要生动得多，他有能力在每个城市过得开心，当然，这是在没有任务的情况下。塞纳河的水在新桥下漫无目的地飘荡，波纹顺着石拱卷起风，抚摸着张扬的金发。罗伊斯看了一眼手表，理了理夹克衫，从栏杆旁直起身向台阶走去。</p><p>新桥上从不缺街头艺术家。罗伊斯路过书商和舞者、萨克斯手和摇滚乐队、路过一个正在作画的画师，又折了回来。画布上是一张未完成的侧脸，铅笔线条勾勒，没有上色，好看的轮廓，纤长的睫毛，栩栩如生。显然，这位画师捕捉到了他刚才靠在栏杆上发呆的一幕。</p><p>“你认识我吗？”罗伊斯歪头看着画布，搜肠刮肚出几个法语词汇拼出一个语法混乱的问句。</p><p>画师闻言抬起头，眼睛里倒映着天空，柔情万种。</p><p>“外国人？”罗伊斯见对方长了一张标准东欧帅哥的脸，于是换了英语，词汇量依然匮乏，但总比法语要好得多了。</p><p>“波兰来的。”对方的英语显然也十分塑料，带着一股弄弄的东欧口音。</p><p>“我刚才是问，你认不认识我？”罗伊斯重复了一遍问题。</p><p>“不，不认识。但我认识美。你瞧，”画师拿起一个调色盘，用画笔分别点了点两个格子，“这是你的头发，这是你的眼睛。它们都很美。如果你愿意晚一点走，我可以把它画完送给你。”</p><p>罗伊斯被他说得有点不好意思，抓过画槽里的铅笔，在空白的地方写下几个字母：“我叫马尔科。今天不行，或许过几天可以再来陪你完成这幅画，在我离开巴黎之前。”</p><p>“埃米尔·莱万多夫斯基。”波兰帅哥放下调色盘，也友好地自报家门。</p><p>“名字太长了，没记住。”罗伊斯转身挥挥手，准备告退，没走几步又回过头补充了一句，这回用的是德语，“我是通天大盗哦，明天记得看报纸！”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“怎么这么晚？”微胖的金发男孩跨坐在摩托车上，显然已经恭候多时了。</p><p>“有点事，耽搁了几分钟。”罗伊斯卸下头盔，忽视了那张写满怀疑的脸，“别瞎猜了，赶紧进去。”</p><p>“有情况。”男孩按住罗伊斯的肩膀，不怀好意地戳了下他的太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>参加此次拍卖会的大多是一些较为富裕的组织，西装革履的上级们坐在前排，黑压压一片。罗伊斯带着布兰特在后方搬了两把木椅子坐下，这种级别的拍卖会，BVB必然在经济上负担不起，况且，他们的主要目的也不是真的想来买什么东西。</p><p>主持人是个浓眉大眼翘屁股的漂亮男孩，梳着又长又卷的金棕色头发，小嘴抹了蜜似的甜，介绍展览品的时候能飞出花蝴蝶。</p><p>Typical法兰西。</p><p>小美人正把一座马驹浮雕吹得天花乱坠，眼波流转，妙趣横生，引得各路豪强纷纷举手加价，哪怕是为了博美人欢心。主持人得意洋洋地晃着小锤子，显得十分受用。</p><p>“尤利安，尤利安。”罗伊斯凑在布兰特耳边轻声问道，“你看第一排左边那个肩好宽的男的，是不是有点眼熟？</p><p>“哪个？”布兰特皱起眉，“刚才出价4000万的那个老抠？”</p><p>“对对，就是他。”罗伊斯的眼神直勾勾的，“我们肯定在哪儿见过他。他的背影这么好看，我应该记得住的。”</p><p>“别‘我们’，只有你。”布兰特伸手摸了摸罗伊斯的额头，“没发烧。现在我敢确定，你刚才之所以来晚，肯定是有艳遇了。”</p><p>“去死。”罗伊斯一巴掌打掉布兰特的手，“我们往前挪几排，我得离近点儿看。”</p><p>“免了。”布兰特夸张地摆手，“总得留个头脑清醒的帮你断后吧。小心别暴露行动，精虫上脑的家伙。”</p><p>单身小鬼不懂爱。罗伊斯翻了个白眼，悄悄往墙边移动。此时浮雕的价格已经加至8500万，全场的注意力都集中在那个眉飞色舞挥动锤子的主持人身上：“8500万！还有要加价的吗？成本都不到，机不可失啊！还有没有？有没有？！”</p><p>“9600万！”罗伊斯抬头瞄了一眼出价的贵族人士，戴个眼镜，领带打得一丝不苟。</p><p>“好！这位先生出价9600万！有没有更高的？”主持人环顾了一圈，锤声落下，“9600万一次！”</p><p>还有十来米，罗伊斯缓慢地蹭着墙移动步伐，庆幸没有人关心他。</p><p>“9600万两次！”还有五米，马上就能看见那家伙的侧脸了。</p><p>“9600万三……”还有三米，罗伊斯余光瞥见主持人和眼镜贵族互相使了个眼色，切，内幕。</p><p>“我出2.2个亿！”一个满头白发的小个子老头站起来敲了敲拐杖，声音中气十足。</p><p>全场哗然。</p><p>“哇哦。”罗伊斯面无表情地感叹道，心想这世界上真是有人傻钱多的冤大头，仔细一琢磨自己连当冤大头的机会都没有，险些掉下贫穷的眼泪。</p><p>主持人只诧异了0.1秒，就迅速缓过神来，对着小老头笑得春光灿烂，满意地敲响小锤子：“2.2个亿成交！先生，您或许可以连带着我一起买走。”</p><p>眼镜贵族这下急了，使劲冲着主持人挤眉弄眼，金发美人不为所动，招呼工作人员过来把马驹浮雕打包。眼镜贵族哪里受得了这种气，二话不说起身冲上去揪住主持人的领带，几个手下也纷纷从座位上下来，手忙脚乱地跑过去帮忙。</p><p>“你们不是保证一个亿以下卖给我们吗？”眼镜贵族压低嗓子质问道，事实上，全场都听到了。冲突远比拍卖本身好看得多，连罗伊斯都暂时放下了他的宽肩熟人，抱着胳膊围观好戏。</p><p>“那可不是我说的。”主持人无辜地耸耸肩，声音大得坦坦荡荡，一点都看不出害怕，“拍卖行的规矩从来都是谁钱多谁说了算。”</p><p>眼镜贵族被噎得说不出话来，开始不顾身份地挥着拳头骂街：“格列兹曼你个小婊子，别以为我不知道你那点儿烂事儿！信不信我现在就告诉大家你被多少男人睡过？”</p><p>哇哦。打起来了。真好玩。罗伊斯看热闹不嫌事儿大，觉得在这混乱的状况下去搭讪要个联系方式也未尝不可。</p><p>“你说啊，凭本事睡人，那是我魅力大。”格里兹曼对这种威胁丝毫不为所动，躲过一记拳头，一只手在桌下淡定地拉断了电闸。</p><p> </p><p>靠。格列兹曼你个小婊子坏我大好爱情。不得不说法国人的脑子确实是鬼精灵，此时整个大厅漆黑一片，杀人放火恐怕都没人知道。罗伊斯在默念一句脏话的时间过后迅速进入了工作状态，继续顺着墙壁移动，耳边传来了格列兹曼飘忽不定的叫嚷“大家不要慌，只是停电！”“很快就能恢复，稍安勿躁稍安勿躁！”声音越来越近，紧接着有人把一张门禁卡塞在了自己手里，拉起他的胳膊指了个方向。</p><p>事不宜迟。罗伊斯选择相信辅助，掉头就往仓库密道跑，没两步撞到一个人身上，对方的身板硬得像堵墙，贼假装不心虚，飞快地道了个歉，然后小心翼翼地侧过身子礼让行人，突然感觉自己的头发被人揉了一把，回头望去，黑暗里有一抹熟悉的蓝。</p><p>“快走，愣着干嘛？”布兰特的声音在身后想起，罗伊斯茫然地对着漆黑的大厅眨眨眼睛，被队友连拖带拽地拉进了密道。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“马尔科。”布兰特抱着头盔，语重心长地拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，“我觉得你该申请修个春假了。”</p><p>罗伊斯确认了一下背包里画卷的位置，刚才二人在灯亮的前一秒才惊险地赶回座位上，现在回想起来还一身冷汗，通天大盗对险些失手这件事有些懊恼，发呆的间隙又被搭档抓了个正着。</p><p>“可现在夏天都已经过去了。”或许确实是需要调整一番，罗伊斯漫不经心地回答着问题，心想还要睡几觉才能保证下个回合的工作状态。</p><p>“不是春天的春，是发春的春。”布兰特撸了一把自己的金发，脑门微微发亮，“看，你今天的第八十八桩桃花来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，马尔科。”格列兹曼顺着布兰特的声音走来，法国人已经换了一身休闲的装扮，脸上挂着招牌式的危险笑容，比新桥上的艺术家们看上去更像明星，“恭喜你们完成任务。”</p><p>“托你的福，差点败露。”罗伊斯没好气地回了一句，“过两天的合作要是还这么糟心，小心我剪了你的头发。”</p><p>“工作上不过拿钱办事罢了。”格列兹曼笑着摇头，身子不自觉地往前凑，“私人关系我倒是不担心。普鲁士小王子明晚能赏脸吃个饭吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，明晚有约了。”罗伊斯把摩托车掉了个方向，重新拉远了两人的距离，“法兰西玫瑰不会缺我这么一个约会对象吧。”</p><p>格列兹曼变戏法似的从背后摸出一支玫瑰花，新鲜的花瓣娇嫩欲滴：“玫瑰在这儿。法兰西说安东尼每晚的归宿取决于马尔科在不在巴黎。”</p><p>“说得好像我不在巴黎你就会回家一样。”罗伊斯接过玫瑰花叼在嘴里，握着摩托车把含糊不清地嘟哝：“成吧。下回来巴黎，你排第一。”</p><p>说完罗伊斯就开动摩托车飞驰而去，格列兹曼失去了最后一个调情的机会，有些挫败地在原地叹了口气。布兰特一半戏谑一半同情地看着好不容易吃一次瘪的法国人：“没办法，看来他今天的第八十七朵桃花是真的开得很旺。”</p><p>4</p><p>“下午好，Lewy.”罗伊斯如愿再次在新桥上找到了波兰画师。昨天晚上他躺在床上翻来覆去想那串长得要命的姓，想着想着就睡不着了，想着想着又睡着了，梦里都是波兰人的那双漂亮眼睛，一觉醒来，果然错过了一个上午，好在今天没有任务，只不过是缩短了约会时间。罗伊斯着急忙慌地抹发胶，路上从舌尖拼拼凑凑出来一个昵称。</p><p>“下午好。”莱万觉得好笑，早知如此，他根本用不着搬出那个行走江湖的假名的，他现在敢确定罗伊斯完全不知道他莱万多夫斯基是谁，尽管他们早就交手过好几次了，“今天有时间？”</p><p>“嗯，还行。”罗伊斯哼唧了一句，“昨天出了点小问题。”</p><p>我知道，我昨天看见你了，莱万心想。或许他几秒前并不该嘲笑罗伊斯的记性，毕竟自己总是处于暗处。</p><p>“但总得来说完成任务了，能有几天假期。”罗伊斯拿起一根画笔摆弄着，咧开嘴露出不太齐的几颗牙。</p><p>“这么说，”莱万的语气平静得一如既往，“我们今天可以多聊一会儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>罗伊斯坐在餐厅的路边座位上，头顶是巨大的遮阳伞。假期里的时间总是过得飞快，闲聊更是如此，自己大概也就磕磕巴巴说了几十句话，一个下午就悄么几儿过去了。</p><p>黄昏是安静的时辰，巴黎也不例外。夜幕是一张笼罩喧嚣的大网，把一切都变得非常柔美，太阳在地平线上摇摇欲坠，像少妇五彩的裙裾。</p><p>夕阳好漂亮，罗伊斯想，他突然觉得巴黎好像也并不那么无趣。</p><p> </p><p>“在发呆？”莱万插起一块可丽饼放在罗伊斯盘里，另一只手托着腮。</p><p>“我在想，”罗伊斯把头转过来，咬了一口可丽饼，声音有点含含糊糊，“我在想我这一下午是不是影响你工作了。”</p><p>“可能是的，但话不应该这么说。”莱万点点头，又摇摇头，“你只是拉跨了我的效率，但没有拉跨我的灵感。”</p><p>拉跨一半，也不怎么样。罗伊斯放下叉子，无辜地看着莱万。</p><p>“效率在每一个普通的日子都很容易达成，但灵感不一样。对于现在的我来说，效率在灵感面前不值一提。”莱万适时补上几句解释，“换句话说，比起一个高效率的下午，我更愿意和你一起。你是我这一段时间的灵感来源，或许再加上这顿饭。”</p><p>“为灵感干杯，Marco.”莱万举起高脚杯，杯子里是苦艾酒，对面的人眨着和酒水相同颜色的清澈眼睛，笑眯眯地和他捧杯。</p><p> </p><p>酒驾摩托不是一个明智的选择。在罗伊斯即将脱口而出“我是特工来的这不算什么”之前，莱万扣着他的手腕把他塞进了出租车，车停在酒店不远处，两人都喝的不多，但波兰人还是非常绅士地牵着罗伊斯把他送进了大堂，用温柔的蓝眼睛向他道别。</p><p>这时候应该说“要不要上去喝杯咖啡”，然后接下来的一切都顺理成章，电影里都是这么演的。罗伊斯对艳遇的过程深有了解，不过这次有点不一样，或许是酒精的作用，他的心跳得很快，支支吾吾犹豫了半天，话到嘴边又变成了别的。</p><p>“你说你要送我画，但今天又没画完。”</p><p>“没关系。”莱万耸了一下肩，显得很轻松，“我记得你说你还有几天假期。”</p><p>“嗯。”罗伊斯机械地点了一下头，“可那是我的假期，又不是你的。”</p><p>“我知道。”莱万笑了，伸手去摸罗伊斯的头发，发胶的效果差不多过去了，手感很好，“我是说，你明天不是还有时间吗？今天没画完还有明天，明天之后还有后天。我们可以画到你离开巴黎为止。”</p><p>“晚安，Marco，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>罗伊斯接到格列兹曼的电话时牙刚刷到一半，叼着牙刷拉开窗帘向外看，半辆车也没见着。</p><p>切，小骗子。罗伊斯不慌不忙地吐掉泡沫，开始慢悠悠地收拾头发。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好马尔科，我等你快十分钟了，有什么奖励吗？”</p><p>罗伊斯爬进副驾驶扣上安全带，瞥了一眼旁边笑得十分灿烂的法国人，指着手表说：“是你来早了，十五分钟。众所周知，德国人是不会迟到的。”</p><p>“那么为了奖励你的准时，”格列兹曼甩甩头发，他今天梳了个麻花辫，是贴着头皮编的，早上打理了好半天，过程呲牙咧嘴的很不容易，“任务结束以后，晚上请你吃饭。”</p><p>“抱歉抱歉抱歉。”罗伊斯快速地摇头，笑得很猖獗，“今天明天后天，到我离开巴黎之前，都有约了。”</p><p>“哟——不是吧！”格列兹曼吹了个夸张的口哨，接着有点酸溜溜地说，“我真的没机会了吗？波兰毕加索先生的技术这么好的？”</p><p>“瞎说什么！”罗伊斯给了方向盘上的手一巴掌，小戏精大喊一声疼，使劲甩了甩，幽怨地皱起眉，罗伊斯不理他，搓着额头继续解释道，“我们……我们不是那种关系。”</p><p>“不是吧不会吧假的吧。”格列兹曼摇头晃脑地大呼小叫，伸长一只胳膊去够罗伊斯另一边的肩膀，“我们万人迷马尔科遇上难啃的骨头了？”</p><p>罗伊斯侧过身子躲开，抓着对方的胳膊放回方向盘上：“扯吧。其实有好几次机会的，但我都没提。”</p><p>正巧这时前面有个红灯，格列兹曼一个急刹车把车停下，深吸一口气，转过头睁大眼睛：“他……他长了一张很不行的脸吗？”</p><p>“不是一回事儿。是……嗯，这很难解释，我看看怎么说。”罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“我想睡他，很想。但不是现在，我觉得要再等一等，等我们关系再近一点，你明白我意思吗？”</p><p>“哦，我明白了，让我给你翻译一下。”格列兹曼用力踩下油门，罗伊斯想问题的功夫灯已经变绿了，“我们马尔科想谈恋爱了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯今天的目标是一张芯片。如果格列兹曼的消息来源可靠的话，会有另一个组织在机场制造爆炸，目的不详，也不重要，乱象中更容易作案，何况对手貌似是个手无缚鸡之力的小老头。</p><p>“我还是建议你慎重考虑。”逃跑掩护先生帮罗伊斯按开安全带的扣，语重心长道，“男的女的都一样，越好看越会骗人。这就是我始终坚定只睡觉不恋爱的原因。”</p><p>“所以我被你骗了这么多年。”罗伊斯捏着格列兹曼的脸颊笑嘻嘻地揉了揉，“好啦，先操心眼下，祝我好运吧。”</p><p>“好运。”格列兹曼摇上车窗，拿起耳机戴上，自顾自地嘟哝，“1没一个好东西，真的，他总有一天会知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>对于实力悬殊的对手，罗伊斯向来倾向于智取，而非打架。锁定目标后，罗伊斯和小老头隔了一个位置坐下，一条腿支撑在地面，另一条腿蜷着放在座位上，大腿根压着脚踝，余光瞄着两人之间的公文包，假装漫不经心地刷手机。</p><p>“老先生家也住德国吗？”罗伊斯转过头甜甜地笑，无聊的旅客在候机时扯闲篇是非常合理的，没有人会不吃这一套。</p><p>“嗯？不是。”小老头看起来不是很擅言辞，但眉目和善，是好相处的人，“过两天在慕尼黑有点工作罢了。”</p><p>“慕尼黑吗？”鱼儿上钩，罗伊斯打开了话匣子，“也难怪，慕尼黑确实是南部的经济中心。但其实德国有很多城市都比慕尼黑有意思，比如……卧槽！”</p><p>“轰隆”一声巨响，后方冲出一股炽热的巨浪，人群中传来好几声尖叫，紧接着开始四处逃窜。罗伊斯发誓他骂脏话不是被吓着了，只是，这爆炸来得也太是时候了，时间地点简直完美契合他的行动，真是走了狗屎运，要不是事先知道，他都会以为碰见友军了。</p><p>小老头明显被吓了一跳，手一抖把公文包碰到了地上。罗伊斯眼疾手快地弯下腰去捡，滚滚浓烟沙尘暴般席卷而来，罗伊斯在一秒之内回想起来刚才打量过的细节，手借着混乱碰运气似的摸向暗层，果不其然碰到了一小块硬。</p><p>缓缓起身，罗伊斯右手提着包带，左手飞快地拉开拉链抓住芯片，再拉上拉链，把芯片推到袖子里，整个过程一气呵成，配合着脸上惊恐的表情，简直滴水不漏。</p><p>我真是个天才。罗伊斯把公文包塞在小老头手里，表面看上去惊魂未定事实上得意得一批，一切都顺利得离谱。小老头道了声谢，抽出一张纸递给他擦汗，意思是这种小场面我见得多了，罗伊斯接过纸巾咽了口唾沫：“我去看看怎么回事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>“hey小子，在这儿等谁呢？”格列兹曼跟着音乐摇摇晃晃，感觉到有人在砸他的窗户，摘下耳机转头一看，圆眼睛大胡子染了金发，有点眼熟，一时想不起来在哪儿见过。</p><p>窗外的人边砸边重复了一遍问题，说的是西语，格列兹曼索性装听不懂，一个劲儿摇头。</p><p>大胡子气笑了，招呼人过来撬锁，同伴也是大胡子，一大堆大胡子凑在一起还挺吓人，格列兹曼看烦了，插上车钥匙，脚踏在油门上：“喂，再不放手我可走了，或者带你们飙一圈车，肯定好玩极了。”</p><p>“我看你是没机会了。”大胡子恶狠狠地冷笑着把车门扯开，拽着格列兹曼的漂亮辫子把他拉下车，自己坐进去关上门，几个同伴也爬进后座待命。格列兹曼揪住最近的一个和他扭打起来，手伸向裤兜摸防身的小刀，奈何寡不敌众，被对方跟上来的同伙三两下制服，手被反剪在身后。</p><p>“不公平！你们这是以多欺少！”小美人看起来要哭了，说起话来嘤嘤嘤的不像发狠倒像撒娇，旁边一个西班牙壮汉饶有兴致地舔着刚夺过来的刀，语气里带着笑：“少废话两句，等捉到你的好朋友就放了你。”</p><p>糟糕，原来是冲着罗伊斯来的。格列兹曼看见一个单薄矫健的身影向车这边飞奔而来，情急之下使劲咬了一口捂住自己嘴的手掌心，趁对方未作出反应不顾一切地呼喊：“马尔科快跑！”</p><p>下一秒脸蛋上就被扇了一巴掌，好几只手上来把他的嘴和脸都盖了个严实。罗伊斯大概是听见了，格列兹曼透过缝隙看到他愣在原地左右打量，心里急得直想哭，这回一点儿声音都发不出了，只能眼睁睁看着车后排钻出一个人，冲过去从后面用一张不知道沾了什么化学试剂的布捂住罗伊斯的鼻子，然后把半昏不醒的他拖进车里。车子驶动的那一刹那，身边的西班牙人同时松开了自己，紧接着就消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>完蛋了，彻底完蛋了。格列兹曼傻在原地。</p><p>8</p><p>和马德里抢人绝不能来硬的，实力拼不过。格列兹曼站在停车场思索了一会儿，给所有在巴黎黑道上有些地位的伙伴都发了消息，措辞十分激烈，说得好像下一秒天就要塌下来了一样。没一会儿这些穿破洞裤子反戴帽子挂金链子的社会各层人士都纷纷聚集到了机场的一个角落，面红耳赤气喘吁吁，显然来得匆忙。</p><p>“巴黎是我们的地盘！”格里兹曼站在小板凳上叉着腰，向众将士强调战斗的严肃性，“这不只是一次营救马尔科的行动，更是捍卫我们地位、给西班牙人一个下马威的绝佳机会！我们要团结一致、纪律鲜明、杀伐果断……抱歉接个电话……”</p><p>打电话的人也太没眼力见了，格列兹曼吐着舌头暗骂了几句，见屏幕上是个没见过的外国号码，心想大概率是骚扰电话，于是随随便便地按下了免提键。</p><p> </p><p>“马尔科和你在一起吗？”</p><p>空气里的氛围一瞬间变得十分诡异，格列兹曼讪笑着环顾四周，不太自然地回答：“额，不在……您哪位？”</p><p>“我记得他今天上午要出BVB的任务。”来电者答非所问，“是和你一起对吧。他现在回去了吗？”</p><p>这个声音不高不低很平静，甚至有点软，不仔细听还会以为是哪个方言英语版本的Siri。格列兹曼一时分不清是敌是友，尽量把话说得模糊：“我们上午确实在一起，但现在没有。要是有事的话我可以给您发个地址，您来找我。”</p><p>“你在转移话题，格列兹曼先生。”Siri出现了故障，语气提高不少，“你们遇到麻烦了，对不对？伦敦还是马德里？”</p><p>是友军，是实力强劲智商达标的友军！格列兹曼兴奋地拉拢援军：“是马德里，我们正在商议对策，您可以到机场……喂？等等？喂？先生？”</p><p>板凳下坐了一圈的各层人士面面相觑，对方俨然一副罗伊斯正宫的架势，一段对话听下来竟让人莫名地放心。小美人被挂了电话显然十分不爽，大家互相使了个眼色，最后大吉鲁不负众望地缓缓举起了手：“那个，安东尼，咱们还要去救罗伊斯吗？”</p><p>“先给我查清楚打电话的人是谁！”格列兹曼愤愤地晃着手机，“就这个号码！看清楚没？查不明白谁也不许走！”</p><p> </p><p>十几分钟后法国大佬们凑在显示屏前，心情复杂地盯着那串长得不行的波兰名字，在伦敦混过的几个特为尤甚，吉鲁转过身去干呕了几声，然后指着名字后面的Logo——一张红色大饼，叹气道：“我看这比罗伊斯落在马德里手里还危险。”</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>罗伊斯是被吵醒的。左右两个西班牙人在吵架，如果听得懂西语的话他会发现吵的内容跟他有关，一个说“马德里不相信流云美玻璃脆，应该把他送去隔壁”，另一个说“这小子反应快打法直接会狙隔壁，长得还好看，天生就是咱的人”……可惜好话烂话都听不懂，只能茫然地看着两个人神经病一样比划来比划去。</p><p>不对，被吵醒不是重点，我怎么在这儿？罗伊斯有些断片，甩甩脑袋寻找记忆，条件反射似的去摸袖口边藏着的芯片，才发现自己的双手已经被人绑在了身后，试着挣扎了一下，没用，绑绳子的人很专业，看来是有备而来的大组织。</p><p>“别做无谓的反抗了。”驾驶座上的人发话了，西班牙味的英语有些喜感，“巴塞罗那的芯片我们收下了，你也不用找了。”</p><p>“巴塞罗那？”罗伊斯愣了一下，摇摇头，“看来得让你们失望了，我今天抢的貌似是莱万特。”</p><p>“法夫尔骗你的。”驾驶员冷笑一声，“好让你面对他们不犯怵。”</p><p>“那也不对啊。”罗伊斯想挠头，无奈手动不了，“我刚刚抢的那个老头，智力武力可都不像巴塞罗那的人。”</p><p>一听这话，一车的西班牙人都哈哈大笑，驾驶员好不容易憋住，解释道：“巴塞罗那的特工确实还比较强，但你今天碰到的是他们管理层的，他们管理层都是智障，级别越高越障。”</p><p>原来如此。唠了几句后罗伊斯大概确定了对方的身份，在西班牙还敢这么说巴塞罗那的除了真正的马德里还有谁？</p><p>现在看来，自己的处境十分不妙。罗伊斯咳嗽了一下，故作镇定地发问：“那既然这样，芯片你们已经拿到了，也该放我走了吧。”</p><p>左边的大胡子听罢从包里抽出一沓纸，翻到最后一页摆在罗伊斯面前，又拿起一根笔，拔出笔帽让他叼在嘴里。驾驶员面无表情地回头瞥了一眼：“放你走也行，只要你现在就把合约签了。你看看待遇，下周就可以来上班。”</p><p>罗伊斯的大名响彻欧洲已经有一段日子了，各大组织垂涎已久，都想把他从穷鬼BVB那里带走，可惜他是出了名的恋家，鲁尔区以外的地方都嫌远。马德里这次幸运，来取芯片还附带个罗伊斯，软的不行来硬的，干脆直接打包带走。罗伊斯一看合约只觉两眼发黑，叼着笔在纸上画了个大大的叉，拼命地摇头，左右护法赶紧扯回合约把他拖下去按在狭窄的车座下方，恶狠狠地吐了几个西语脏字。</p><p>“既然你敬酒不吃吃罚酒，”驾驶员向后挥挥手，“那就再乖乖睡一会儿吧，下一觉醒来我们就都在马德里了。”</p><p> </p><p>“莱万多夫斯基，你这是私闯民宅。”拉莫斯把同伴送到马德里巴黎分基地后，带着罗伊斯前往了自己的住所，一位不速之客已经在他的房间门口恭候多时了，男人穿了一件黑色皮衣，半靠在门框上抱着双肘。</p><p>“我就赌你会单独过来。”莱万不紧不慢地打招呼，“人和东西放下，然后可以滚了。”</p><p>“我就赌慕尼黑对罗伊斯有兴趣。离那么近还没签下来，可见你们有多废物。”拉莫斯扛着罗伊斯就要进门，被莱万一条胳膊拦下，“干嘛？拜仁慕尼黑就是这么教你抢别人到手的猎物的？不想两家明面上交恶的话，我劝你离我远点。”</p><p>“我来这里跟拜仁没关系。”莱万一动不动地撑着门框，挑起一边的眉，“要动手吗？团战干不过你们，但单兵作战我可从来没虚过。”</p><p>拉莫斯斜瞪了莱万一眼，紧接着出其不意地出了拳，莱万反应快，侧过头一让，拳头狠狠地砸在了门框上。</p><p>第一拳没得手，第二拳接踵而至，依然扑空，平日里本职后勤实则攻击性极强的马德里特工有些气急败坏，嫌肩膀上的人碍事，索性直接抓着胳膊把罗伊斯扔了过去，打算打对方个措手不及再上前动手。莱万一惊，伸手接住罗伊斯，揽着他的腰后退三步，避开拉莫斯的纠缠，转了个圈把他放在床上。</p><p>反击从现在开始！慕尼黑杀手没了包袱，拳打脚踢间残影闪现，拉莫斯在力量上丝毫不输，见招拆招，可惜速度和准头上差了一截，饶是再拧也抵不过这般持续的猛攻，没一会儿就被卡住脖子制服，莱万掏出匕首抵在拉莫斯喉间，声音里带了寒意：“东西交出来。”</p><p>“这样是违反协定的。”拉莫斯一字一顿地说，“你不怕我回去以后把这件事散播出去，引得我们跟你们开战？为了区区一张芯片不值当吧。”</p><p>“都说了我来跟拜仁没关系，你去找他们也没用。”莱万舔了舔刀刃，“不交我也不着急，我有的是时间跟你耗。”</p><p>说着，莱万保持刀尖顶颈的姿势，拖着拉莫斯在床边坐下，大有一副死磕到底的气势。拉莫斯没有一处占上风的，权衡了利弊还是觉得此时最重要的还是脱身，于是使劲眨了下眼睛，掏出那张从罗伊斯身上扒下来的芯片递过去，嘴上倒还是不饶人：“鬼才信跟拜仁没关系。难不成你又去给哪家组织当雇佣兵了？”</p><p>“拜仁对罗伊斯有没有兴趣我不知道，反正我是蛮有兴趣的。给他一个人当雇佣兵，不收钱，只管护他周全。”莱万一只手接过芯片，匕首始终没离开拉莫斯几十公分，“现在，滚出去，我看着你呢，别想耍花招。”</p><p>拉莫斯站起身来边退边震惊，刚才莱万的话信息量实在太大了：“没想到你还是个情种。听我一句劝，死敌之间玩罗密欧与朱丽叶是没有好结果的。”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>有人在给他喂水，玻璃杯很凉。罗伊斯醒来的时候还有点晕乎，怎么回事来着？哦对我被马德里绑架了。眼睛被人蒙住了，视野里一片漆黑，分不清昼夜，也不知道自己现在到底身在何处，手还被绑在身后，什么都做不了。罗伊斯有些绝望，知道他那几个狐朋狗友大概率是没本事把他救出来的，只好琢磨起来怎么在马德里干几个月卧底再逃出来。</p><p>引擎响了，罗伊斯抿抿嘴唇，他感觉到自己身上缠着安全带，之前左右两边的人也不在了，座位很窄，应该是副驾驶。他把头转到驾驶员那边，什么都看不见。</p><p>“我们现在到马德里了吗？”刚喝过水，嗓子不算哑，全身上下也没有一处酸痛，绑匪还算有良心，把他照顾得不错，也有可能只是不想伤害未来的雇员。</p><p>一句话消散在空气中，没有人回答。罗伊斯张了张嘴，有些尴尬。车里的氛围和他上一次醒的时候不太一样，也说不出来怎么了，只是一种直觉。</p><p>开车的人见他醒了，打开车载CD机放进一张专辑，贾斯汀比伯的声音传了出来。</p><p>哇。这是……遇到同道中人了？</p><p> </p><p>“司机师傅，你的歌儿真好听。”</p><p>为了不让自己睡着，罗伊斯决定和这个哑巴驾驶员聊一聊，尽管对方丝毫没有回应的意思。他从一些无关紧要的话题开始，越说越嗨，这种情况下活了死了都没那么重要，能让自己开心一秒是一秒。</p><p>“我有个朋友也在马德里，金发碧眼脸有点宽，相貌平平，说话很难听。不知道你见没见过他。”</p><p>“你们的教导员我很喜欢，秃头的那个，我从小就崇拜他来着。”</p><p>“不知道BVB的小家伙们会不会想我，他们都挺棒的，过几年个个能独当一面，走着瞧吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>“前几天我在巴黎遇见了一个蓝眼睛的波兰帅哥，都怪我犹豫，到现在接吻都没有，实在太遗憾了，不知道这辈子还能不能见到。”</p><p> </p><p>车停了下来，引擎被熄灭了。有人绕到副驾驶开了门，帮他解开安全带，捞起他的腰把他扛在肩上，稳稳当当的。</p><p>这个人很壮实，趴在他肩上安全感十足，罗伊斯把脸倚在他背上，默默思考可能的人选，至少不是之前车里的任何一个。</p><p> </p><p>“先生您好，请问有什么需要？”是一个女声，听上去像是酒店或者餐厅的服务人员。</p><p>“我来送人回家。请问罗伊斯先生住哪个房间？”</p><p>瞎说呢这怎么可能是我家。咦、等、等……这个声音？罗伊斯怀疑自己神志不清产生了幻觉，不可置信地颤抖着发问：“Lewy…Lewy是你吗？”</p><p>扛着他的人又变回了哑巴，一言不发地走进电梯按下按钮，“叮”地一声关上了门。</p><p>“你疯了！快放我下来！”罗伊斯这下更确定这个人是莱万无疑，上半身还被绳子捆着，只好抬起脚胡蹬乱踹，“你怎么找到我的？那些人很可怕！你会被他们追杀的！”</p><p>想喊的话还没喊完，就被人抡圆了胳膊狠狠揍了几巴掌，手劲很大，罗伊斯觉得脸上和屁股上都火辣辣地烧着，比起疼痛，更多的是羞耻，于是红着脸放弃了挣扎，认命地挂在莱万身上。</p><p>电梯门开了，莱万大踏步地走到房门前，把罗伊斯放在地上。小金毛嘶哑着嗓子求他别走，莱万捋着他的头发，凑过去用一个吻堵住了他满肚子的疑问，舌尖卷着舌尖，深情绵长。</p><p> </p><p>“老天啊！马尔科你这是怎么回来的？”布兰特开门把被五花大绑着的罗伊斯拽进屋里，解开蒙着他眼睛的那块布，再找来剪刀开始剪绳子。罗伊斯的眼睛好一会儿不聚焦，看起来雾蒙蒙的，像是哭过。</p><p>“我被马德里袭击了。”这一天的经历太过稀奇，罗伊斯挑了一句最重要的进行概括。</p><p>“为了芯片？你交了他们就把你放了？”布兰特把绳子一圈一圈拆开，抖了抖扔在地上，“没事的，人安全就行。从马德里手底下脱身，你也是够能耐的。”</p><p>罗伊斯摇摇头，又点点头，张了张嘴不知道该怎么说。最后在布兰特万分诧异的目光中吐出舌头，舌尖上躺着一枚芯片。</p><p> </p><p>“尤利安我问你。”罗伊斯前前后后把事情在脑子里过了一遍，“慕尼黑是不是有个杀手，叫莱万多夫斯基？”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>莱万知道这一趟下来得罪了不少人，早晚会被找上门来。躲是躲不过了，干脆敞开大门静候客至，但万万没想到第一个找来的竟然是罗伊斯。</p><p>罗伊斯招呼也不打，走进来一屁股坐在沙发上，绿眼睛复杂地盯着他，一眨不眨，小脸上写满了怨念。</p><p>“什么事，Marco？”莱万想笑，也想过去亲亲他，但他忍住了，这是杀手的基本素质。</p><p>“我不问，我听你说。”罗伊斯翘起一条腿，“你说什么我就信什么。”</p><p>莱万不说话，站起来把角落里的一个木头画架子搬到罗伊斯面前，上面有一幅成品，金色的头发，橄榄绿的眼睛。</p><p>“你要的画，我答应过你的。”罗伊斯还是看他不看画，莱万一只手按着他的脑袋顶把他的头转过去，“在你睡着的时候画完的。”</p><p>屋子沉默半晌，罗伊斯看看画又看看莱万，觉得好生委屈，好好的一趟旅行搞成这样，怎么想也不是他的错。</p><p>莱万把画纸卷起来放在一边，贴着罗伊斯坐下，扣住肩膀把人轻轻抱在怀里，罗伊斯乖顺地倚在他肩膀上，任他抚摸着后背。</p><p>“我怕告诉你你会有压力。”莱万组织了一下语言，觉得这种情况下道歉是最好的，“对不起，Marco。我拿拜仁慕尼黑发誓，以后绝不会再骗你。”</p><p>“我不会手下留情的。”罗伊斯一下一下地锤着莱万的腰，没使什么力气，“BVB会成为德国老大。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道，我相信你的能力。”莱万顺着罗伊斯的头毛，“但那是以后的事情。现在要把没做的做完，我记得你说我们还没接过吻。”</p><p>“你昨天不是亲过了吗？”</p><p>“那个不算！”莱万捧着罗伊斯的脸，笑出一脸褶子，“而且除了接吻我们还有别的事要做。”</p><p>“Lewy！你别想白日宣淫！”</p><p> </p><p>做错事是有报应的。有些人打断过别人的计划，自然也会在做快乐事的时候被别人打断。莱万解开罗伊斯第三颗扣子的时候，窗外传来了齐整的呐喊：“莱万多夫斯基！滚出来打架！”</p><p>“哇哦！想不到你在巴黎还结了这么多仇！”罗伊斯舔舔莱万嘴角的疤，笑着把自己从他怀里抽出来。</p><p>“我猜，是你的好朋友。”莱万郁闷地把刚解开的扣子帮罗伊斯扣上，走到窗边打开了窗户。</p><p>窗外站着一帮法国人，格列兹曼为首，后方都是黑道的精锐。</p><p>“我们这么干会不会有失风度？”大吉鲁小心翼翼地问道，“拜仁会找我们麻烦的。”</p><p>“我才不在乎！我只管把马尔科救出来！”格列兹曼抬起头看到窗户里伸出的黑发波兰人的脑袋，“快把马尔科交出来，不然让你不得好活！”</p><p>莱万双手撑在窗台上，笑得人畜无害，两个酒窝迷得路人驻足：“马尔科在这儿，你上来找他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“马尔科！马尔科马尔科马尔科——”格列兹曼把罗伊斯的名字从楼下喊到楼上，一路狂奔着冲进门抱住他，力气很大，身上又热得像个小火炉，把罗伊斯撞了个趔趄，“你还好吗？波兰大尾巴狼有没有虐待你？让我看看，伤到没？天哪你怎么换了身衣服，他把你怎么样了？”</p><p>“哪儿跟哪儿啊？”罗伊斯圈住格列兹曼，站定试图让他冷静下来，“Lewy对我很好，你要是不来他能对我更好。现在让我问问你，你们为什么要打架？嗯？”</p><p>格列兹曼抱着罗伊斯不撒手，左边脖子蹭完蹭右边：“他绑架你！你都不知道，你先后被马德里和慕尼黑绑架了两次，我急都急死了。还好没来晚，我现在就带你回家。”</p><p>“跟拜仁没关系，Lewy是自己把我从马德里手里救出来的。”罗伊斯放开格列兹曼，对方执着地环着他的腰把头埋在他的颈窝里，只好无奈地重新搂住他，拍了拍他的脑袋，“现在他是我男朋友，这下可以放心了吧。”</p><p>“啥玩意儿？”格列兹曼一听这话松了手，不可置信地指指莱万，“他？他就是个大骗子！”</p><p>“他刚跟我保证再也不会骗我了。”</p><p>格列兹曼怀疑地看向莱万，波兰人认真地点了点头，下垂眼眨巴眨，显得十分无辜。</p><p>“你怎么就这么答应他了呢？你应该跟他闹啊！先吊他个十天半个月，让他死皮赖脸地追你，不得追到想上吊了再答应……”格列兹曼声音越来越小，他发现莱万在瞪着他，很吓人，但他还是坚持把话说完了。</p><p>罗伊斯被他逗笑了：“他真的对我很好的！下次你来德国找我玩，他肯定能证明给你看。”</p><p>莱万再次露出了那种无辜的神情，对着格列兹曼认真点了点头。</p><p>“马尔科啊！”格列兹曼看看莱万又看看罗伊斯，眉毛皱成一团，最后重新抱住罗伊斯，放声大哭，“你这可怎么办啊！”</p><p>“这又怎么了？”罗伊斯哭笑不得地拍着格列兹曼的背，转头看向莱万，莱万也是一副憋笑的表情，无奈地朝他摊了摊手。</p><p>“我是说，”格列兹曼晃着脑袋，长头发扫得罗伊斯脖子痒痒的，“你这么好又这么笨，这可怎么办啊！”</p><p> </p><p>好吧。祝我们罗密欧和朱丽叶，恋爱愉快。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>